Abby and Elle
by RDJCBSCrimeDramaWriter17
Summary: Reid comes home one night and finds a voice message from Abby. Latest installment of my R/A series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My latest installment of my R and A Series. Now, I know I haven't posted anything in awhile but the truth is, that I lost the USB drive it was on a few month's ago, and since I was in the midst of writing this story when it happened, I completely and stupidly forgot to make a second copy of it. So if you are someone who has been reading my series and tirelessly waiting for my next one hear you go.

* * *

Reid walked down the hallway, to his apartment, hoping Abby was still up.

They really needed to talk about the argument they had earlier that morning. Sure t only about finding a babysitter for Elle, but it still put a wound into their marriage.

He unlock the door and walked into the apartment. He went to the nursery, first, to check on Elle

That's when he started to worry. Elle wasn't in the nursery. He, then, walked across the hall to his and Abby's room.

He was really starting to freak out now, Abby wasn't in their room.

He walked back into the living room and saw that he had a voice message on the home phone.

Reid pressed play, hoping that it was Abby saying that this was some sort of joke.

Abby's voice played over the answering machine, "Spencer, it's Abby. I took Elle my grandmother's for a little bit. I need to clear my head and straighten some things out. I'm in way over my head with all this nonsense. I hope you can understand. Bye Spence."

Since when does Abby call me Spence? Why would she say she's going to her grandmother's when her grandmother is dead, Reid thought as he started to panic.

He took out his cell phone and dialed Abby's number.

The phone just continuously rang and no one answered.

Reid ran all the people who hated him and only one name came to mind.

Reid then then quickly dialed and called Hotch.

"Hotchner," Hotch said, answering his phone.

"Hotch, something's happened to Abby and Elle," Reid said, getting to the point.

"What happened," Hotch asked.

"I came home and they weren't here. I then noticed I had a voicemail. It was Abby, saying that she was in over head and staying with her grandmother, who's dead. She also called me Spence. She's never called me that. I then ran all the people who would want to hurt me and my family. I think Nathan Harris took them."

"Reid are you sure it's Nathan Harris," Hotch asked.

"Not 100 percent," Reid replied.

"Reid, don't come to the BAU," Hotch ordered. "Call someone from NCIS to come get you. We'll find Abby and Elle."

Reid hung up then called Tony.

"What's with the late night call Dr. Genius," Tony said picking up his phone, and using the nickname he gave Reid when they met.

"Abby and Elle are missing," Reid said quickly before telling Tony what he told Hotch.

"I'll be over right away," Tony said and hung-up before calling the rest of the NCIS team.

* * *

As Tony and Reid walked into NCIS, Reid realized that he hadn't been here since Vance made him sign a contract saying that he couldn't ever come back for any reason. Right now though Reid could care less about what Vance would to him. All he cared about was Abby and Elle right now.

"Don't worry about Vance can't kick you out of here," Tony said as if reading Reid's mind.

* * *

Reid and Tony stepped into the bullpen and were greeted by Vance in an unkindly way.

"What are you doing here Dr. Reid," Vance demanded. "You signed a contract saying, you can't come back here."

Reid didn't say anything he just stared the floor.

"Sir, Abby and their daughter, Elle, are missing," Tony said coming to Reid's rescue

"What's that got to do with him," Vance asked looking at Reid.

Reid looked up at a Vance and said, "Abby is my wife. I thought you of all people in NCIS would know that."

"Don't use that tone with Dr. Reid. I'll have you bodily removed," Vance threatened

"Sir, Dr. Reid is here under our protection until his team can find Abby and Elle," Tony explained.

"The only people NCIS is to protect is the Navy and Marines. Not skinny FBI nerds," Vance stated.

"Abby works for NCIS," Reid pointed out.

"Sir, Reid is married to an NCIS member. So if Abby is missing, we are supposed to protect him," Tony explained.

"Keep an eye on him," Vance said with a heavy sigh and walked away as McGee and Ziva walked into the bullpen

"Tony is this some kind of prank," Ziva asked when she saw Reid.

"No Ziva it's not. Abby and Elle really are missing," Tony replied.

"Who would take them," McGee asked.

"Ask Dr. Reid," Gibbs said walking into the bullpen.

Everyone then looked at Reid, who looked like he was about to break to tears any second now.

Reid noticed everyone looking at him and straightened himself out then said, "Nathan Harris."

"Who's that," Tony asked.

"He's someone who I saved in 2006 after he tried to commit suicide," Reid stated as he began explaining Nathan Harris.

"What makes you think it's him," McGee asked when Reid was done speaking.

"A month ago he called me and said I was going to pay. I just brushed it off since he still being institutionalized at that time and wasn't going to get out for at least another five years," Reid explained.

* * *

Author's Note: I meant to say this before you started reading, but if you haven't read any of my other R and A Series stories, you best read them if you want to know what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2: Video

Abby woke up, confused and disoriented. Her head was pounding like it was ticking time bomb. She sat up slowly and looked around her.

The room was dark, to dark for her likings. The only things she could make out was a desk and chair next to it.

All of a sudden she heard a door opening, and back herself into a corner as much as she could, hoping to hide.

A person walked in with a flashlight, shining it over the room, until landing the light on Abby.

"Why are you hiding," the person asked.

"Where am I," Abby asked. "Who are you? Where's my daughter and husband?"

The person walked over to her and knelt down, reaching their hand out toward her and grabbed her hair.

"You don't ask the questions around. If you speak without being told to, I will kill Elle and Spencer," the person threatened. "Do you understand me?"

Abby nodded as tears filled her eyes, as she feared for her family's lives and hers.

The person let go of her hair and said, "Don't cry Abs. You'll ruin the make-up I worked so hard to put on while you slept."

Abby looked at the person and took in all their features.

It was a man, mid to late-twenties, with unruly hair. He was probably a little shorter than Spencer, she wasn't sure.

The man stood up, walked out the room and closed the door without another word.

Abby began wondering who the man was and why he seemed so familiar. He apparently knew her enough to cal her 'Abs.' If she wanted to get out of this alive, she'd have to figure out who this man was and find a way to gain his trust

* * *

Reid stayed in Abby's lab. He had already broken down once before, when he recalled the voicemail that Abby left him. Now he just sat her desk looking at all the photo's on the desk. They were all photos of them going back to when they started dating up until Elle's birth. The photo that Abby seemed to treasure and love the most was the photo taken on their wedding day.

"We will find her, Dr. Reid," Ziva said walking into the lab.

"When are you going to stop calling me that? We've known each other for a year," Reid stated.

"I am sorry. It is just something that stuck. I never thought to call you anything else," Ziva apologized.

"It's okay. It's usually just police departments that address me by Dr. Reid. It's never Agent Reid," Reid explained.

"Why is that," Ziva asked, hoping to get Reid's mind off of what was going on around him.

"I was twenty-two when I joined the BAU. No one would really take me seriously as an agent since I looked like a kid, so my mentor, Jason Gideon, would introduce me as Dr. Reid when on cases. Even now that he's gone I'm still introduced as Dr. Reid," Reid explained.

"What happened to him," Ziva asked.

"Pressure of the job got to much and he just left," Reid said glumly. "He left a letter addressed to me. I still read when I feel like I need some advice on how to get through something. Like right now, I have no idea what to do and my family is missing. Elle is only six months old, she can't defend for herself."

* * *

For the next three hours, Reid either paced the length of Abby's lab, or tried to read a book. Nothing seemed to help him keep his mind distracted. His thoughts always wondered back to Abby and Elle.

"You need to stop worrying," Tony said, walking into the lab.

"And how would you suggest I stop," Reid asked, looking at Tony angrily.

"Hey, don't get angry at me," Tony said, defensively. "I didn't do anything."

"What are you doing down here, Tony," Reid asked.

"Someone sent you a package," Tony said, holding up a package.

"Who's it from," Reid asked.

"Someone named, Thanan Sharri," Tony replied. "Egyptian maybe."

"Tony, put the package on the table very carefully," Ziva stated walking over to them.

"What's wrong," Tony asked, as he did what he told.

"Thanan Sharri is a pseudo-name for Nathan Harris if you jumble all the letters around," Ziva explained.

Ziva cut the tape on the package and opened it, as Reid and Tony watched her.

"What is it," Reid asked.

"It is a DVD," Ziva replied, pulling out a disc.

Reid felt relieved when he realized it wasn't anything else.

"Play the DVD," Reid said.

Ziva put the DVD into the computer and pressed play.

Nathan's face came up on the screen.

"Hello Dr. Reid," Nathan said on the video. "By now you know that I have your precious family. Oh, don't worry, they're alive, for now. That Elle of yours, is a feisty one, and your wife, Abby, is knockout beautiful. How someone like you, got her to say yes, I don't know. You know if you had let me die that night, then none of this would have happened. Anyways, the only way you'll ever see them again is if you do what I say. First I want fifty-five thousand dollars, when I get that I'll tell you where Elle is. After that you'll get another DVD, telling you what to do next."

The video then shut off. Reid just stood there, at a loss for words.

"What do we do now," Tony asked.

"Have Gibbs call Dr. Reid's team," Ziva suggested.

"No, I'll call them," Reid said, with a hollow voice.

"Dr. Reid, I don't think that's a good idea," Ziva stated.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing to help my family," Reid replied, taking out his phone, dialing Hotch's number.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hotchner," Hotch said, answering his phone.

"Hotch, Nathan Harris just sent me a video," Reid said, before explaining what Nathan told him.

"So he has them in two different places, just like we profiled," Hotch stated.

"I'm coming in," Reid said.

"No, Reid, you need to stay put," Hotch ordered.

"Hotch, I am not just going to sit around and do nothing to help Abby and Elle. I'm coming in," Reid stated.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind," Hotch asked.

"No," Reid replied.

Hotch sighed and said, "Ok. I'll have someone go to NCIS and pick you up."

"Got it," Reid said, and hung up.

"What is going on," Ziva asked.

"I'm going to the BAU," Reid stated.

"No, you need to stay here," Ziva said.

"They need me," Reid replied.

"I'll give you a ride there," Tony offered.

"I have a ride on the way," Reid said.

"I'll go tell Gibbs then," Tony said, and walked out of the lab.

"Be safe, Spencer," Ziva stated, using his first name.

* * *

An hour later, Reid walked into the bullpen on the sixth floor of the BAU.

"Hey, kid," Morgan said, when he saw Reid.

"Hey," Reid replied. "How much closer are we to catching Nathan Harris and saving Abby and Elle?"

"McGee sent Garcia the video, and she's going over it right now," Morgan explained. "We don't know how much we're going to get out of it, though."

Emily came walking into the bullpen and said, "Garcia has something."

* * *

Emily, Reid and Morgan walked into Garcia's office.

"What do you have, baby girl," Morgan said walking over to Garcia.

"A possible location," Garcia stated. "About halfway through the video I caught a glimpse of a sign when he moved back from turning the camera on, so I paused it and blew up the image. The sign said, Mr. Muncher's Plaza. It used to be, like, the number one place to take little kids. Until it got shut down for multiple health code violations, in 2004. I did some checking into Harris' past, and it turns out that his mom used to take him there, every Saturday until he was eight years old."

"Do you think he's probably hidden Elle there," Reid asked, hopefully.

"I wasn't at first, until I isolated the background sounds," Garcia explained. "Once I did that, I heard a faint crying from the back, and it sounded like Elle."

"Thanks, Garcia," Morgan said, as he took out his phone. "Send the GPS coördinates to our phones"

"I did it, as you were talking," Garcia replied.

The three profilers then left the office and headed back to the bullpen.


	4. Chapter 4: Elle

Fifteen minutes later the team and local cops were standing outside of Mr. Muncher's Plaza.

"Reid, are you sure you want to go in there," Hotch asked, looking at Reid.

"He has Elle in there," Reid stated. "I'm going to get her back."

"Signal us, when your got her," Hotch said.

"Got it," Reid said, with a nod.

Reid then walked into building by himself, determined to come out with his daughter.

* * *

After twenty-two minutes of searching through out the building, he heard a cry coming from a closet.

Reid walked over to the closet, opened the door and then knelt down, in front of Elle.

"Hey, sweetie," Reid said, picking up Elle. "We've been looking for you."

Reid then signaled the team, that he had Elle and was coming out with her.

* * *

As soon as Reid came outside with Elle, a team of cops went in and searched the rest of the building.

Reid walked over to the team and said, "He hid her in a supply closet."

"Can it get any worse," Morgan asked.

"I think it did," Reid said, holding up a disc. "He had this taped to the back of her shirt."

"We need to get this to Garcia," Emily said, taking the disc from Reid.

* * *

Everyone, except Reid, stood in Garcia's office and watched the most recent video.

"Congratulations, Dr. Reid," Nathan said, on the video. "You found your baby girl, without paying me, or should I say the spunky, teenage-like technical analyst Penelope Garcia did. But no matter, on to other things. Your wife is getting annoying, so I might just kill her, unless you can do what I say. You now have two things to do, I still need that money and now I want you to kill yourself."

The video the shut off. No one spoke for a few moments

Morgan spoke and said, "He wants Reid to kill himself? Why?"

"Reid saved Harris, maybe it's his ultimate power over Reid," Hotch stated.

"But what would that accomplish for him, if he doesn't kill Reid himself," Rossi asked.

"Seeing Reid, kill himself will be the accomplishment. He'll see the life leave Reid's eyes," Morgan summed up.

"We can't let that happen," Emily stated.

"And it won't. Reid is here with Elle," Hotch said. "They're both safe, and Reid doesn't know what's on this video. Garcia, I want you to try and figure out where this video was taken. It might be where Harris is holding Abby."

"Got it, Hotch," Garcia said, as she set to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid was sitting in conference room, watching Elle take a nap, on the couch, while he thought about Abby.

Just then the team walked into the conference room and sat down at the table.

"What did he say," Reid asked, looking at the team.

"He still wants that money and if not he'll kill Abby," Rossi replied.

Reid sighed and said, "How are we going to find her before he does?"

"Garcia's going over the tape right now," Morgan replied.

* * *

For the next twenty minutes the team tried to figure out what to do next, when Garcia came in.

"Guys, I think I found Abby," Garcia stated.

"Where is she," Reid asked.

"Who here has heard of Cat's Dance Studio," Garcia asked, excitedly.

"Isn't it that old rundown studio in McLean," Morgan asked, in return.

"Yes," Garcia replied. "That place hasn't been open in years. I checked security footage from buildings around it and I caught several images of Harris leaving and entering. In the very first images he's with a women who looks exactly like Abby, pig-tails, dog collar and all."

"Are you sure it's Abby," Reid asked.

"I was able to capture an image of her face, and run facial recognition. It's Abby," Garcia answered.

Everyone but Reid stood up and left the room. Reid wasn't going to go mainly because of Elle. As much as he wanted to go with the team to save his wife he couldn't leave Elle. Abby would hate him for the rest of his life, if he left Elle with some random FBI agent.

* * *

The team stood outside Cat's Dance Studio, ready to go in.

"If Harris is in there, we have to go in quietly, get Abby out and arrest him," Hotch explained.

The team and local cops nodded in understanding.

"Let's go," Morgan stated.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

The team went in first, with the cops right behind them.

After ten minutes of searching, Morgan found Abby tied up in a back office.

"I got her," Morgan said, over the radio.

"Derek," Abby asked.

"Yeah," Morgan replied, as he untied her wrist ankles.

"Where's Spencer," Abby asked.

"He's fine. He's with Elle," Morgan explained.

"That man said, that Spencer was going to kill himself," Abby stated as she wrapped her free hands around Morgan.

"Don't worry, he's not going to," Morgan promised, as he led Abby outside the office.

Harris stopped in front of them and aim a gun at Morgan saying, "Hello Agent Morgan. You know, I wouldn't be promising things that I can't keep. Dr. Reid knows the only way to save her is to kill himself."

"No he doesn't," Morgan stated, as he stepped in front Abby. "He never watched the video."

Harris just stood there, speechless. He lowered the gun.

Morgan grabbed the gun from him and said, "Put your hands on your head."

Harris acted like he was going to, but then he ran down the hall.

"Stay here," Morgan said to Abby, before chasing after him.

"Hotch, I'm going after Harris. It looks like he's headed to the basement," Morgan said over the radio.

"On my way," Hotch replied.

Harris turned the corner toward the basement, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a gun pointed at him.

"Give me a reason not to shoot you," Hotch stated, aiming a gun at Harris' head.

Harris put his hands in the air and said, "I want a lawyer."

* * *

Reid was reading to Elle, when his cell phone rang.

"Reid," Reid said, answering his phone.

_"Hey, kid,"_ Morgan said. _"We got Abby. Harris is in cuffs, but he lawyered up right away, then demanded to speak with you as we lead him out of the building."_

"Where's Abby right now," Reid asked, not caring that Harris wanted to talk to him. There was no way that it was going to happen.

_"She's being taken to the hospital,"_ Morgan replied.

"Ok thanks Morgan," Reid stated.

_"No problem, kid,"_ Morgan said.

Reid hung up and looked at Elle then said, "Let's go see Mommy."

* * *

Reid met Morgan at the hospital.

"Hey, kid," Morgan said when saw Reid with Elle.

"Hey Morgan," Reid said. "How is she?"

"She's fine, but she keeps asking about you and Elle," Morgan explained.

"Did he do anything to her," Reid asked.

"Oh no. Thank God, he didn't" Morgan replied, knowing what Reid was asking. "Come on, she's waiting for you two."

* * *

Reid and Morgan walked down the hall to Abby's room.

"I'll stay out here," Morgan said, outside the room.

Reid nodded, then walked into room with Elle in his arms.

He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down saying, "Hey."

"Hey," Abby said, looking at Reid.

"How you feeling," Reid asked.

"Fine," Abby replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Reid stated.

"What about you," Abby asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just great," Reid replied.


End file.
